


【佳俊】【農橘】哥哥是我的(車)

by akayum



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akayum/pseuds/akayum





	【佳俊】【農橘】哥哥是我的(車)

【佳俊】【農橘】

*有車…吧  
*OOC預警  
*圈地自萌  
*勿上升真人

 

車子剛停下來，林彥俊就一馬當先衝到提早回來做登記入住的經紀人面前，隨手從一堆房卡裡抽出一張，頭也不回地衝上電梯，往房間直奔，他現在需要立刻、馬上洗個舒服的熱水澡，以致於忽略了身後跟著的幾個露出不懷好意表情的弟弟。

 

不OK。

非常地不OK。

當林彥俊終於洗好澡，全身只圍著一條毛巾從浴室走出來時，看到忙內line一個斜靠在床上，另一個坐在小沙發上，同時瞪著大眼睛盯著他時，腦中閃過了這幾個字。

兩個小孩緊盯著林彥俊不放，剛好一滴水滴從髮尖滴落，延著臉頰，滑過好看的咬合肌、下頜線，再慢慢地從頸部滑過那纖瘦卻又有線條的胸膛，匯合了好幾滴水滴，加快了速度，滑過那近乎完美的腹部，在肚臍短暫停留後，直直地流進了毛巾和皮膚的交接處，似乎是進入了那個神秘又讓他們為之瘋狂的地方。

陳立農和Justin在忍不住吞下口水的一秒互看了一眼，確定了對方都沒有要讓步的態度之後，有默契地再次看向林彥俊。

整個房間內只有空調運轉的聲音，但在兩個小孩的注視下，林彥俊彷彿聽到了孩子們嚥下口水的聲音，還有不知道屬於誰的心跳聲。

本能地覺得有危險，林彥俊收回了目光，靜靜地、輕輕地走到離兩人最遠的床上，自以為存在感很小地從包包裡翻著。

內褲呢？快出來呀！林彥俊越來越焦急。

一步、兩步、三步……踩在地毯上的腳步聲在林彥俊耳內被無限放大，越發緊張的他更加焦急地翻著，該死的內褲究竟被塞到哪裡了呢？

原本坐在離林彥俊最遠的Justin忽然出現在他面前，食指勾住一條黑色的內褲，笑著問︰「彥俊是在找這個嗎？Justin覺得彥俊不穿比較方便喔！」

「方便什麼鬼啦？！」林彥俊抬頭一看，自己的內褲被Justin拿著，見他緊張的神情，Justin還開心地甩了甩，激得林彥俊準備衝上去搶。

這時，林彥俊忽然眼前一黑，頭上被什麼東西蓋住，「別鬧啦陳立農！」

「彥俊好過份喔！農農才沒有鬧咧！」大手隔著毛巾輕輕地按摩著，順便擦乾他的頭髮。看到林彥俊逐漸放鬆的肌肉，也沒有了反抗，在林彥俊看不到的時候，陳立農和Justin交換了一個眼神，達成共識之後，陳立農一把抱住林彥俊，在他還沒來得及反應之前，直接把人按到床上，跨坐了上去。

「喂！你們兩個！」林彥俊才反應過來，掙扎想要起身，沒想到這時Justin卻趁著這個機會扒下了圍在腰間的毛巾。

「彥俊的顏色和形狀真的好好看，每次看到都真的……」Justin湊上前去，像是看著稀世珍寶一樣。

Justin邊講邊靠近，呼吸打在了林彥俊疲軟的性器上，這些日子以來被調教的習慣，讓他的身體立刻有了回應，慢慢地開始有了精神。眼睛看不到的不安感，加上身體反應的羞澀感，讓林彥俊全身上下開始泛紅，開始不自覺地輕微扭動。「嗯！Justin！不要……」

濕熱的感覺包覆著龜頭，舌頭輕輕地把含在嘴裡的部分舔了個遍，咸咸的液體從小小的孔中滲出，淺淺地舔了幾下，看到被刺激得抖動了下的林彥俊，Justin開心一笑，直接張嘴將陰差含到底，再慢慢地從根部吸上頭部，緩慢又有節奏地不停重覆著，直到整根開始變硬。親了一下頂端，一隻手扶著根部協助自己，另一隻手悄悄地摸向了林彥俊的身後，溫柔地撫摸著後穴的皺摺，像是要撫平他們一樣，一下、一下……直到穴口放鬆，開始接納Justin的手指。手上不停地開發，嘴上的工作也沒有停下來過，Justin快速吸吮著，與此同時，舌尖配合著嘴部的節奏，在含到底的時候，舌頭放軟，緊貼在莖身下，在吸吮到快要到頂時，再一同向上舔，來回吸吮過幾次之後，這時Justin將舌頭順勢往頭部舔，在頭部周圍緩慢地畫著圈。

林彥俊這時很想要大叫著把兩個小孩推開，然而跨坐在他身上的陳立農卻完全地壓制著他，使他無法動彈，更重要的是嘴巴被堵住了。林彥俊從來沒想過現在的小孩一個個都究竟怎麼了，這兩個未成年的無論在接吻還是口交方面的技巧都純熟得讓人難以置信，提槍上陣的技巧更是他這個成年人自愧不如，當然，長年累月只專注於訓練讓他實際經驗其實不多，僅有的經驗大部分都是這群弟弟給他的。

口腔幾乎每一吋都被陳立農舔舐過，舌頭也被吸吮得痠得不得了，在親吻的同時，騎在林彥俊身上的人雙手也沒閒著，頸後、胸膛、腰腹，幾乎都被身上兩個男孩摸了個遍，四處都被點燃了，就在快要爆發的一刻，兩個男孩有默契地同時停下了手上和嘴上的工作。

「我是哥哥，所以要讓我先來。」

「Justin努力了那麼久，當然是Justin先來啊！你看！彥俊在吸Justin的手指！」說著手指又往穴內抽插了下。

「本來就是我抽到的房卡啊，是你擠進來而已！快回你自己的房間啦！」

「不要！Justin已經好久沒跟彥俊在一起了！小tin也很想彥俊！」

「你……」

「不做的話你們都給我滾出去！」原本身體已經快到爆發的極限，居然把人撩完了自己在吵架？本制霸不發火，你們真的把人當Hello Kitty嗎？

「做做做，怎麼可能不做？難得明天是晚上才回北京。」陳立農掀開了蓋著林彥俊眼睛的毛巾，朝著那好看的眼睛擺出了所有人都會心軟的、最可憐的表情，討好著心上人。

 

陳立農和Justin快速地轉換了位置，把林彥俊翻過身。

跪趴在床上的林彥俊還沒搞清楚狀況，Justin的硬挺就欺上來，在那張漂亮的臉上輕蹭著，「這次就先讓給農農哥，等下彥俊要補償Justin喔。」捅進了林彥俊的嘴裡。

那邊的陳立農也沒閒著，雖然後穴剛剛已經被Justin開發了，但還是孩子氣地想要讓那個地方沾染上自己的味道，毫不猶豫地就舔了上去，舌尖模仿著性愛的方式，在那個小小的洞裡進進出出。林彥俊被磨得難耐，輕輕地扭著腰示意他快點。

陳立農直起身，整個人覆蓋在林彥俊身上，粗大的性器抵著穴口磨蹭著，「彥俊真的太瘦了，你看，我把你整個人都包住了！」陳立農壞心地湊到林彥俊耳邊，「不過現在彥俊要把我包住了。」說著直直地插了進去。

緊緻的感覺婉如當初，舒服得讓陳立農深吸了一口氣才穩住，突如其來的插入也讓林彥俊全身緊繃了起來，也讓Justin感受到前所未有的快感，在千鈞一髮之際抽了出來才不致於丟臉地早洩。

「你好丟臉喔。」陳立農一邊舔著林彥俊耳後的敏感帶，讓他放鬆下來，一邊嘲笑著看著Justin。

「你閉嘴。」Justin生氣地瞪了陳立農一眼，抬起林彥俊的下巴就吻了上去。是自己的味道，Justin非常開心。

發現林彥俊身體開始放鬆，陳立農便迫不及待地動了起來。在其他們八個人裡面，除掉從來都不具有威脅尤長靖之外，陳立農是跟林彥俊同寢最久的人，也是第一個和他發生關係的人，林彥俊身上每一個敏感點他都了如指掌，雖然之後要和其他人分享這位哥哥的美好，但只要一想到自己是他第一個男人，興奮感就倍增。

「嗯…啊！怎、怎麼、嗯…忽然變大…了…」林彥俊掙脫掉Justin的束縛，艱難地回過頭跟陳立農抱怨。誰知道這個在林彥俊心中自以為是兇狠的表情，看在陳立農和Justin眼裡卻是另一種光景︰因情欲而泛紅的雙頰，嘴角不受控地往下垂，想要忍住快要溢出口的呻吟而咬著的下唇，眼睛因太過興奮而充滿水氣，美麗得像朵嬌艷欲滴的玫瑰。

反正是明天傍晚才上飛機，不管了。

理智線斷掉之前，陳立農想。

==========  
憑借著隊長身份的優勢，蔡徐坤從經紀人手上拿走了唯一的中央房卡，靜靜地走進林彥俊的房間。

門一打開，濃郁的賀爾蒙味道讓一向好脾氣的蔡徐坤翻了個大白眼。

三個人交疊著橫躺在其中一張床上，蔡徐坤輕輕地撥開含住林彥俊乳頭睡得一臉甜蜜的Justin，把林彥俊兩手掛在自己的脖子上，準備抱起來才發現陳立農的分身依然埋在林彥俊的身體裡，把人抱起來的動作，讓累垮了的林彥俊皺起了好看的眉頭，慢慢地把兩人分開，蔡徐坤忍不住敲了敲陳立農的腦袋。

睡眼惺忪的陳立農瞇著眼看到是蔡徐坤把自己的寶貝把走，有點不滿地嘟嘴。

「還敢嘟嘴？要不是你們倆有記得事後清理，我就把你們弄出走廊罰站了。」蔡徐坤瞪著想要撒嬌的陳立農小聲地說。

隨後進來的王子異拿起被單幫忙把林彥俊裹好，扶著兩人走了出去。

==========  
第二天傍晚，林彥俊無視掉想要撲過來撒嬌的陳立農和Justin，推開了一臉怨念的范丞丞，腦袋上散發著黑氣，擠在蔡徐坤的座位旁補眠。

以後真的不能再讓他們兩個一起來！

林彥俊扶著腰憤怒地想。

//END//


End file.
